Harley's accomplice
by Quinnzey
Summary: With The Joker assumed dead, Harley's a free clown. She arises to the challenge and with her new friend, and parnter in crime, Mandarin she takes on Gotham and her enemy Batman. Just two problems arise, she's in Arkham and the Joker might not be dead. It will take everything Harley's got to bring Gotham burning to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to write a proper story, I don't know how long it's going to be yet but long enough. Yes, it's another Harley Quinn story, I did warn you. Please excuse grammer, I'm rubbish at it. Hope you enjoy ~ Quinnzey **

**I do not own Harley Quinn or any other Batman characters or venues, be nice if I did :( **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Mandarin

"Red, Hey red. Red. Hellllooo! RED!"

"Hum, ugh. What is it Harley?"

"I wouldn't fall asleep round here, that guy over there is looking you up and I need someone to play table tennis with"

"Harley, I'm not playing ping pong"

"Table tennis"

"Whatever, I'm not playing it. Those doctors kept me up half the night with their stupid questions. I need sleep"

"Well why don't ya go back to ya cell and sleep"

"If I do that, then they'll know there wearing me down, I have to stay strong"

"Okay whatever you say Red, but if you fall asleep again don't worry I got ya covered"

"Thanks Harls, can I read my magazine in peace now"

"Okay, Miss moody" I stuck my tongue out at her and wandered over to the table tennis table. Nobody was there, so I picked up a paddle and the ball and started hitting the ball up and trying to keep it up.

"Mind if I play?" I looked up and saw a slim tall man, never seen him around before. New inmate? Just got his privileges? I shrugged to myself.

"Sure" I said. He picked up the paddle on the other side and I gently hit the ball across.

"Oh come on. I know you can play better than that names Mandarin, your Harley."

"Yep that's me and ok, if you say so" When the ball came back I hit it full power and surprisingly he hit it back. "Oh, your on now" We got a rally going, 8, 9, 14, 19, 23, 28. The ball hitting back and forth between us over and over I began sweating, not good for a female such as myself. At around 30 rally strikes, I back handed it, full power and he missed.

"Yay! Wooo! I win!" I was jumping up and down in joy as he wiped his brow. When I stopped I noticed the crowd of inmates watching us. They began to clap; I took the chance of fame and bowed for them. "Go Harley" one called. The clapping and whistling eventually died down and the inmates went back to their own business.

"Good game"

I jumped, I had forgotten all about Mandarin. "Yeah, sure was swell" I laughed holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it.

"We should do this again sometime, seems like we got a good audience" he smiled "see you around Blondey"

He walked off and disappeared into the yard, for whatever reason, most criminals like to keep fit, even the mentally unstable ones. I wondered what he was in here for; he sure as hell was good at table tennis. I bounded over to Red still giddy from the winning. She was fast asleep on the sofa, I watched her for a few moments. She sure was less bossy asleep, maybe I should just let her sleep. I glanced around the room to see if that bozo was still here he wasn't so I left her and went into the yard to see if I could spot Mandarin.

The yard was full of sweaty men and a few sweaty females come to think of it I was still quite sweaty from the game. I looked around for a while then a heavy hand pushed me against the wall. I shrieked but was silenced when the hand went over my mouth.

"Sh, don't say anything. I just want to have a chat. Say anything and I'll be shoving this fist down your throat got it" his voice was curled into a snarl.

I nodded, the hand was realised from my mouth but his huge muscly arm had me pinned up against the wall. I wondered what he was going to do.

"So you hang with that purty red head right?"

I nodded, where was this going?

"Well, I want you to do me a little favour big guy like me don't score girls like that" Oh so this is where he's going I thought "you know put a good word in, a date maybe and if not, well let's just say your purty too"

I was about to say a snarky reply but someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. I fell to the floor and looked up just in time to see Mandarin punch him in the face. Someone was sticking up for me, someone other than Mr J. He fell backwards and just missed hitting his head on the wall, but he got back up and swung at Mandarin he hit him and he staggered backwards. How can Mandarin be so caring to take on a guy half more the size than himself to help a girl he's just met, it was beyond me, Most of my psychologist bla and been forgotten in the past years, Mandarin hit him again and the guy's nose began to bleed. I had slowly stood up by this time and watching as were a few of the other inmates. Then the guy hit him in the head and he fell, he was about to do some wrestling jump on him. Oh no, that was not happening. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey mister, bullying me is one thing but my friends well" I fly kicked him in the face, he let out a cry of pain and went tumbling back and with a crunch of satisfaction hit his head on the wall and was knocked unconscious. I went over to Mandarin and helped him up we turned around to face yet another crowd, clapping and cheering. "I think we rally up crowds a lot" I said with a wink.

"Yeah, we must have been made to meet"

I suddenly got a crazy idea "If we ever get out of here, we just team up. Mandarin and Harley. Whatcha say?"

"That's a great idea, blondey" We turned to go someone where, when two guards came and cuffed him, well that was his social privileges gone. Nobody came for me, so I guess they hadn't seen me fighting as well. They started dragging him away. "Till next time, Mandarin" I shouted as I waved.

"Yes, we might meet on holiday who knows, bye Harley"

Holiday? Oh I see, very clever Mandarin, very clever indeed.

* * *

**Sorry for all the talky bits ~ Quinnzey **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im sorry for the lack of action and things, I promise there's going to be more in the following chapters. At the moment I'm trying to develop my made - up character. So sorry about that, again please exscuse grammer. ~ Quinnzey**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Busting out

I leant back against the cool wall, trying to make my head calm down but I couldn't my mind was in over – active mode. It had been 2 and a half weeks since I last saw Mandarin and since then my idea of us teaming up and became a fantasy that I had to make real. I stood up and began pacing again, going over every possible escape plan I could think of. 'If only Mr J was here, he'd know what to do' I thought mournfully. I knew how to get out, but I had to get Mandarin out as well so the plan would be different. I was stressing out over this and Red, I couldn't leave Red could I? So I had to break out two people and myself, things were going to be very complicated.

An hour later of pondering, it was lights out and all the lights inside the cells went off, leaving two guards on night duty downstairs while the staff went home to read books on people they'll never let leave. One guard had spikey hair so I nicknamed him spike. He came down the corridor, inspecting a few cells on the way. He stopped outside my cell, his eyes ran over my body and I knew how I was going to get out of the cell.

I unbuttoned my first two buttons of my Asylum PJ top and I walked to the glass, "Evening sir, Is there something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"No, Miss nothing wrong, just checking up on you"

"Well that's mighty fine, glad someone around here cares enough"

His eyes fell down then back up to my face "Oh yes, I care a lot" He smiled.

"Well you see, I get awfully lonely in here" I batted my eye lids.

He looked down the corridor to check where the other guy was than studied me, probably to see if he could beat me in case I made a ran for it. I batted my eyes again and sighed.

"I could come in there and um accompany you, but just for a little while"

I leant against the wall "That would be wonderful"

After a few minutes of thinking, his man side got the best of him and he opened the door, being careful to get in quickly and shutting it behind him. I grabbed his tie and brought his head close to mine and his lips touched mine, it wasn't nice. The only kiss I could appreciate was ones from J but he was gone now, he pushed me against the wall. I let out a small shriek and he pulled his head away from me. I smiled evilly and with his own gun I shot him through the head. I wiped my lips, this kind of thing was more Red's style but it got me out. The other guard heard it and like an idiot, instead of sounding the alarms came down the corridor. I waited for him to just reach my open cell to slip behind him. He went inside and saw his dead co-worker.

"He couldn't keep his hands off the merchandise" I mocked then seal shut the door. He turned and began hitting the door "Let me out!"

"Ah ah ah. Crazy people gotta stay in their cells. Buh-bye" I skipped down the hall into the security room and studied the cameras, a few guards patrolling around upstairs, I scanned again and found the confiscation room, next stop to get my outfit back. I mean I can't rescue Mandarin when I'm not looking my best.

After successfully dressing in the correct attire, my red and black jumpsuit, but I couldn't find my hat so my pigtails would have to do. I found my mask and put it on stopping to view myself in the mirror; it was good to be out of Arkhams complementary PJs, not very my style. I did I quick spin and headed out, armed with the guards gun and my wonderful gymnast skills, in search of Mandarin.

After half an hour sneaking around and staying close to the shadows, I found him in a straightjacket. Poor thing, straightjackets are most uncomfortable. "Psst, Mandarin, it's Harley"

He shifted around and faced me, his face expressed shock and amazement. "Good to see you, blondey. Might I say you like fine"

My face went red "Um thanks but I'm gonna get you out, k?" I went to the security room on his floor and pressed the button, the door slid open and he staggered out.

"Um, Harley I'd appreciate getting out of this thing"

"Quit your whining I'm doing it" I went over to him and began unbuckling the jacket.

"So what's the occasion?" he joked.

"Well, for one thing we are now a team just like I said and another were getting out of here" I undone the last buckle and as soon as he got it off, he started flexing his arms. He smiled "Thanks" Then we walked down the hall, like we were the only two people in Arkham and it felt good.

* * *

**Also sorry for the shortness of this one ~ Quinnzey**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Thoughts of a clown

I sat on the bridge, eating ice-cream and swinging my legs happily. I looked out over the water and wished Joker was here to grab my ice-cream, take a lick and throw it into the water. I could hear his laughter now, his beautiful laughter, ringing clearly in my head. I sighed; the only person that kept me from tipping over the edge into the dark vast of insanity now was Mandarin. He was out doing business with someone or other. I took one last lick of it and threw it into the dark, sloshing water. The waves reminded me of a trip I took to the beach with my Nan once.

_"Nan, look I can see the sea"_

_"Hang on, Harley. I can only go so fast"_

_I ran up the rocky path and reached the top. "Nan, I want to play in the sea!" _

_She said something, but I didn't quite catch it as the wind carried her words off. I waited for a few moments for her to catch up then I ran full pelt down the sandy path to the isolated beach. The sky was gray and looked like the heavens could open up at any moment. I laughed, like a 12 year old would when on the beach. I drew things in the sand and sat with Nan until the sun went down. _

Was that the last time I saw my Nan? She lived on the coastline, in a country side village which was quite far away from my home. After my dad left, my bitch of a mum refused to take me there. She died soon after and I took all of my pleading for my mum to allow me to go the funeral. I looked at the waves again, if my mum was here I'd push her straight in. I wouldn't have any regrets, killing people becomes second nature when you've been doing as long as I have, all those times with J, those sweet happy memories. I felt a wet drop on my leg and looked up at the sky, no rain. It took me a moment to realise that I was crying. Whether it was remembering my Nan or with Mr J, at least I knew I was still capable of some human emotion. I leant forward and watched my salty tears mix with the icy depths of the water. I leant further still, wondering how far the drop was and if I could survive. The drop maybe but surely I would drown. I could just let go of the rope that held my life. Nobody would care, well expect maybe Mandarin but at least I would be with Mr J, forever this time. "Stop it Harley" I scolded myself. I began pulling myself back in.

"Hey, whatever your thinking don't jump!"

The voice made me jump; I lost my balance and went tumbling over the edge towards the waves of death. My body reacted before my mind did and I grabbed the rope and held tightly. I cursed under my breath. "Didn't ya know making someone jump like that, can kill them!" I screeched. A large shadow cast over my face. Then a black covered arm roughly grabbed me and hauled me up. I went sprawling across the pavement. "Well that's no way to treat a lady" I said.

"Well that's no way to speak to your saviour" he replied in an all too familiar voice.

Where had I heard that vice before? The man walked to me and offered me his hand. I brushed my fringe out of my eyes, looked up. I was staring into a billionaires eyes.

I stared at him for a few moments then took his hand. Didn't he recognize me? No, of course not, I've never been out without a mask, make up and costume. I was in everyday clothes with my bright blonde hair tied in pigtails.

"So what's your name?"

"H- Harriet, yep that's me"

He looked at me then just said "I'm sure you know who I am" He didn't say it cockily like I thought he would, he said it in a sort of sad way.

I shrugged "No idea"

His face lit up like I just brought him a puppy. "Oh. I'm Bruce"

"Nice to meet you" I held out my hand, he took it and we shook. "Well I best be going, got things to do"

He looked confused "So you weren't trying to kill yourself?"

I nearly laughed "No, I was just thinking and eating ice-cream, well before you came along and made me fall, almost killing me"

"Sorry" he muttered, going a slight shade of red.

"No worries"

He looked at me, like he thought he recognized someone, it quickly pasted though. "Do you want to get a coffee?"

"Um no, that's okay"

"Please, as a token of my apology for um you know"

"Nearly killing me"

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

I rolled my eyes inwardly, "Okay… I guess"

"Great" He gestured for me to follow him and we walked to a sleek black Ferrari. My eyebrows lifted, he sure didn't mind spending his dead parent's money.

"Fancy ride"

"Yeah and it comes with radio" he laughed. I didn't get the joke but I laughed anyway.

For him having such a sweet ride, his choice in where he got his coffee from was extremely disappointing, a small rundown coffee shop on the edge of town, probably putting his life in danger. I couldn't look around the room without seeing some criminal I knew. Most would fight over a bit of Bruce's blood. The waiter happier than anything to see such a rich man in his shop kept coming over and asking if everything was fine, which got on my nerves very much. After me and Bruce got over the whole incident of me nearly dying we began discussing small talk, somehow we got on the subject of Batman.

"So with Joker dead, who will keep Batman entertained?" I couldn't help asking, even though discussing Mr J with anyone was painful, I had to know.

The question surprised him and he almost chocked on his coffee. "I guess some other nut job villain will take his role" he shrugged.

"But will Batman be ready, I wonder"

"Batman is always ready, how many times has he put villains in Arkham?"

"But say, if he wasn't ready, just once then what would happen?"

"Batman is always ready. Do you not like him?"

"No. He-he let someone I love die"

He looked shocked then very guilty "I had no idea, I'm so sorry, but how did it happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. Joker" I had to stifle a sob "Joker killed my mum, she was a hostage in the bank robbery, Batman didn't save her."

A dark look crossed over his face. "Im so sorry, Harriet"

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Just talking about J made me breakdown and cry. I had to call Mandarin. I ran out of the coffee shop and into the town square. I found a phonebox and dialled his number.

"Mandarin"

"Harley? Are you okay?"

"Listen, I want that favour now"

I hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy grammer. Also sorry for going off on random bit with Bruce. Don't worry, he'll be in the story as well from now on. I'm trying to keep the talking low, but somehow there always ends up being loads, sorry ~ Quinnzey**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Game on

I looked at myself in the mirror, my makeup smeared where my tears had run. I had to get him out of my mind. He's gone; Get over it I had slowly been telling myself nearly every night. It had almost become routine repeating it over and over, night after night. Every morning waking up to an empty bed my mind playing tricks on me, I was teetering on the edge of sanity. Mandarin didn't help anymore, not after that one stupid night. That one night, I thought I could make everything alright that I'd fall in love with him and forget about J to get on with my life. Stupid, stupid. It had the worse affect possible, he fell for me. Yet I was still in love with a clown, but now it was a dead clown. Mandarin cared for me, and that was just it. I needed someone to slap me once in a while, I needed someone to scar me with their love, messed up I know. I glared at myself in the mirror then washed every bit of make-up away. First step to letting go of the past, I'm not going to wear anymore make up. Maybe a little, I put on some black eye shadow and eyeliner. No more hat, well since I lost it in Arkham that was fine and lastly I grabbed my mask and threw it in the bin. No, I wasn't leaving the crime industry; I was showing the world my face, the new me, not afraid of showing anybody who I' am beneath the mask, unlike Batman. I looked at my entangled hair going down my back should I change it? Cut it? Die it? No, and I pulled it into pigtails I stuck my tongue out at myself in the mirror.

"If the wind changes, you'll get stuck like that"

I spun around "Heh" Mandarin had just his trouser bottoms on and his tanned 6 pack in full view.

"I'm just going in the shower, care to leave or you can join me?" he gave a wink

"I'll leave"

He looked disappointed then saw my mask in the bin "You're not quitting are you?" I followed his gaze.

"No, just reinventing my image" I smiled and left.

3 weeks later…

I looked towards the camera. "Since the death of my beloved, I've decided to have some fun" I smiled brightly "So here's the game, you have 6 guesses to find us and if you don't, Gimmie a sec" I skipped out of the cameras view and grabbed Elisa. I pulled her in front of the camera. "Im sure you've all met Elisa, the mayors daughter. Say hi to the camera sweetie"

"Hi" she almost whispered.

"As I was saying if you don't find us by the sixth guess" I made a pretend gun with my fingers and aimed it at her head "Bam" I giggled and Mandarin cut off the camera. Elisa hugged a stuffed pink rabbit to her chest. "Miss Quinn?" she asked shyly.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I am ever going to see my daddy again?"

"Yes. If he wins the game"

She looked at me, confused and frightened. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror. This face, my face was out all over Gotham. I wasn't just the Jokers little girlfriend anymore, the sidekick, I was Harley Quinn and I was making myself famous. "Let the games begin, B-man"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter ~ Quinnzey**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload this bit, if anyone was bothered about that :) ~ Quinnzey**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Every game has losers

Mr J would be so proud of my little game, so great and fun and there was no way I was losing. I unlocked the spare room, I was keeping Elisa in. She looked at me from the small mattress that was currently her bed, I handed her a tray with pancakes on. Hey, she's only 6 gotta be nice. 4 days and 2 wrong guesses based on complex analyzation. They're so smart they can't see the simplicity of it all. I watched her accept them, not even a smile – god. You give a kid pancakes and they don't even crack a smile, real grateful. I stalked out of the room, her moodiness was infectious. In the living room I sulkily flicked through the channels. I stopped on the news.

_'The search for missing Elisa and her kidnappers, notorious Mandarin and famous Harley Quinn, previously worked for The Joker, continues. We'll keep you updated.'_

Had I heard that correctly? Did she say famous Harley Quinn? I bounced up and down with glee. I was famous! I had done it! Now, I could win this game for sure. I opened flung open the door to Elisa's room, humming I opened the blind letting sunlight fill up the drab room.

"Oh come on! Smile!" I almost yelled. Elisa seemed a taken back and smiled a little, forcefully. Better than nothing I suppose. I span in a circle then skipped out of the room in search of Mandarin; this was definitely something to celebrate.

I looked all around the dirty, run-down building but Mandarin was obviously out somewhere. Funny, he never told me when or where he was going out anymore. You would have thought he would since the whole of Gothams police force was hunting us, including B-man and Bird-Brain. I didn't let that faze me I went down to a little dodgy shop on the corner and brought some wine. The man behind the counter didn't seem to mind that I was a wanted criminal. Money is money. Upon returning home there was still no sign of him. I thought I might as well open the bottle and wait. I waited…

Quarter of the bottle gone…

I waited…

Half of the bottle gone…

I waited…

All gone…

I awoke on the sofa my head fogy, I glanced at the clock. 5pm already? I heard crying from the small room. What? I thought that was empty? Oh right Elisa. I went to get up and fell back down on the sofa. I saw the empty bottle. Did I drink all of that? I put my hand to my head and slowly edged my way up. In the kitchen I put a slice of leftover pizza on a plate and shuffled over to Elisa's room. I placed the plate on the floor and left. Where the heck was Mandarin? He wouldn't run out of town would he? He wouldn't leave me when our game, well my game, was in full bloom. Then another thought occurred what if the police had gone their dirty hands on him? No, he wasn't that stupid to get caught, was he? I sat back down on the sofa again and turned the news on.

_'Newest update has been confirmed, The Batman has one of Elisa's kidnappers, The Mandarin'_

No, no, no, no. Worst then the police, I screamed. I couldn't lose another not after J. I know I didn't feel the same feelings for Mandarin as J, but I did care about Mandarin. I looked at Elisa's door, okay B-man you asked for it. Now you've pissed me off the games about to get more interesting.

3 days later and they guessed once more but the guessing has stopped, now the news that Batman has Mandarin has reached the mayors ears. Like that is going to help them, just making things worse. "Oh, Elisaaaaaa, where going on a little trip for the world" I giggled. Things were certainly going to get better.

I heard the sirens in the distance, brilliant. "Don't worry, little Elisa" I whispered in her ear. Her whole body was trembling. I laughed inwardly. I shut the container smothering her in darkness. The flash of blue, red and white grew brighter and 7 police cars pulled up in front of me. I was standing on top of one of the big metal containers. Loads of police, guns pointed at me got out of their cars waiting for orders from Commissioner Gordon. I stood there, hands on my hips. Where was he? Come on B-man, your ruining my game. I stamped my foot, noise echoing off the metal making a few policemen jump and they call themselves the law. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye land on a nearby building. I smiled, let the show begin.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Since all of you have made my game boring I thought I'd liven it up a little or end it. Either way I win." They all looked up at me, confused.

"Oh, B-Maaaan, come out and plaaaay" I sang. "You're the only one who can save her" I added.

Just as I expected he landed behind all the cops and started making his way towards the front. I rolled my eyes, always so dramatic. When he got to the front he looked up at me.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Where's who?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not playing with you, Quinn"

"Too bad, I'm playing with you" I giggled.

"Don't make me come up there and make you tell me where she is"

"Aw, B-man didn't your mummy ever tell you not to hit a girl" I snickered.

"Tell me where she is!" he shouted.

I jumped, hadn't expected him to shout. "Well I think we can do a trade, Mister. You give my Mandarin and I'll let you have her. No double cross. Cross my heart"

"I don't believe you. Now I suggest you make this easy and tell me where she is"

"Aw, why don't ya trust me? What did I ever do?"

He turned back to the police force and talked to Commissioner Gordon; whatever they were discussing I couldn't hear it. No matter what they were saying, I was the winner of this game. He turned back to me.

"Last chance, you tell me where she is"

"Umm no. But I will tell you this. You have a day to give me back Mandarin or your precious little Elisa is going to go for a swim" I laughed for a few moments as the police force didn't know what to do. "I almost forgot, if you shoot me or lock me up, you'll never find her and she'll probably starve to death"

"One day, Quinn. If we don't have her back by then, I'll be forced to take action. Oh and tell your "friend" Harriet to stay in hiding too" Batman snarled then stalked away. I was momentarily dumfounded. Harriet? Oh my god, Bruce must have told him about the coffee shop. The police slowly got in their cars and drove off. Now I was doubly p. I guess I was time to visit Bruce. When all of the police had left, I knocked on the container. "You're gonna hang in there for a while I go visit someone. I'll be back and don't bother screaming, nobody can hear you" I said to the metal. I skipped off, life was great.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally uploaded this and I know it's short. Please don't hate me! ~ Quinnzey**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The man who saved my life (after almost ending it)

Bruce Wayne's house was huge. I mean it was like a manor, wait it was wasn't it? Wayne Manor? Oh well, whatever the hell it was I wouldn't mind living there. It would be hell of a lot better than the dingy hotels and motels I've been staying in. Being a criminal has its downside like even if I wanted to quit, I wouldn't be accepted back into society. Ah well, I have no intention of quitting, it was just too damn fun.

"Would you like some tea, Master Bruce" Alfred asked, tea pot in hand.

"Sure. Thanks Alfred." He took a cup while gazing out of the window.

"Bad day sir?" he asked.

"Yes, How can anyone kidnap and threaten a child's life?" he demanded.

"This is Miss Quinn we are dealing with"

"Yes I know but I thought even _she_ had standards" sighing he said "that's all Alfred I'm going to bed, goodnight" he placed the cup down on the tray and left.

"Goodnight Master Bruce" Alfred called down the hall.

Bruce closed his door and locked it; he opened the door to his walk-in closet to change into his pyjamas. When he came out again, he stood and admired his reflection in the door mirror when he saw a slender figure standing behind him. He spun around to face the glowing eyes of Harley Quinn.

"Hello Bruce" I said.

"W-what do you want?" his voice trembling a little.

Some brave big shot he's meant to be. "Remember me? Or I am just one of the pretty faces you can't remember from your long line of girls, but I'm sure this face is hardly forgettable" I sneered.

"What do you want Harley?" he asked "or should I say Harriet?" he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ooh. Clever boy, you do remember" I mocked. "Well I have one question. Do you know the bat?"

"Batman?" his expression puzzled.

"No Riddler, of course Batman!"

"No."

I walked closer to him. "Brucey I think your lying. How else would he know about it? Big famous boy like you" I mocked getting closer and closer finally I stood right in front of him. "And I hate liars" my voice going dangerously low. I whipped out my knife, the one J got me for my birthday it had my initials on it surrounded by a love heart, I gently traced over his skin with it making him shudder. I was playing on his neck now. "What to do, with Brucey coo" I sang.

"Fine! I know Batman! But were not close friends he just visits sometimes to make sure I'm doing okay!" he said suddenly.

I looked up at him and smiled "I knew it" then as quick as a flash, I drew a love heart into his neck. He didn't see it coming and by the time he realised what I had done I was already near the window. "Till next, time Brucey" I saluted him and front flipped out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter. Enjoy! ~Quinnzey

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Show

I stood in front of the mirror; come to think of it I was doing a lot of that recently. Today was the big day, my grand show, the day I see how trustworthy the Bat is. I applied my make-up then washed it off and re applied it several times until it looked perfect. Mr J always said it's the small details that matter. "Oh Harley girl, you look fantastic" I said to my reflection. It smiled back brightly. I just hoped everything when well.

"Batman, are you going to take Mandarin with you? She might want to see him to trust you" Commissioner Gordon said.

"Yes, but he will be in very very heavy restraints and I want at least 4 armed officers watching him at all times" He replied.

Even though the Commissioner didn't take to well to being ordered around he nodded and radioed in to inform the chief of the plan. He turned to Batman "Do you think it'll l work? Do you think she'll give us Elisa?"

"I hope so but this is Harley Quinn we're talking about" he said matter of factly. The Commissioner snorted in approval. "I just hope she hasn't planned any surprises" he muttered to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pigs and bats" I paused for dramatic effect. "Welcome! Trust me this will be the best show of your petty life's either way! So I think you sure just sit back and enjoy the show!" I said through a megaphone. "Without further ado I present the star of the show, Elisa!" The crowd gasped as they watched horror stricken, a huge glass case arise and hover over the water's edge. Elisa was panic stricken, dirty and still clutching her now dingy pink bunny. "Now Batsy boy, I want Mandarin and I want him NOW!" Batman didn't come; it would be like him to ruin my show I had worked so hard to put together. The chief of police very carefully started moving towards me, I pretended not to notice. "Things are looking rather grim, no bat. Looks like Elisa is going for a swim" I sang down the megaphone. That had to taunt him, out of the corner of my eye I saw the chief climbing up the metal cargo crate I was standing on, fool. "Batsy! You're no fuuuuuun!" I whined. The police force looked at one another, none daring to speak. Suddenly the chief was behind me and went to hit me with the barrel of his gun; I spun around and kicked his feet from under him. I kicked him in the face as he fell to the ground with a loud clang. "Nice try, pig. Ickle piggy with a gun, tried to shoot me, he's no fun!" I sang while taking his gun. I aimed at his head "Nighty night, pig!" I shouted when the gun was knocked from my hands and I got punched in the jaw. I looked up to see the famous Dark Knight, finally! I stood up and wiped the blood from my lips. "Trust you to ruin my makeup" I snapped.

"Let Elisa go free and we'll give you Mandarin" he said

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's here, Harley but he's surrounded by armed guards and in cuffs so I wouldn't try anything"

"So how are we meant to trade, I mean are you going to give me the key to the handcuffs or something?"

"Depends how you behave" he said softly.

"I'm not a child!" I yelled "I just want Mandarin back!"

"Well you're acting like a pretty big one"

I stamped my foot in protest "would I child do this?" I said darkly and I kicked him across the jaw, he stepped backwards a few steps then lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and went to punch him but he grabbed my hand so I kneened him in the stomach and back flipped out of the way as he doubled over in pain. "You can't catch me, now you gotta kiss me" I sang then burst out giggling "I lied, these lips only belong to one man. The man known as The"

"Joker" a familiar voice finished my sentence followed by his unmistakable laughter. His thin shape stepped out of the shadows. I stared at him, open mouthed just like many of the police force. "Close your mouth, before you catch flies, Dollface" He smiled his evil wicked smile and my heart melted.

THE END


End file.
